Electronic devices, such as integrated circuits, solar cells, and electronic displays, for example, may be comprised of one or more electrical components, such as one or more thin film transistors. Methods and/or materials utilized to form electrical components such as these may vary, and one or more of these methods and/or materials may have particular disadvantages. For example, use of such methods and/or materials may be time-consuming and/or expensive, and/or may not produce components and/or devices having the desired characteristics.